At Midnight
by nara-mia
Summary: Sakura promised to meet someone at midnight.. But will she make it time before it's too late? Based on a scary story I once read.


Cardcaptor Sakura is property of CLAMP, not me.  
  
Inspired by the music piece: Ashloo at Sailormars.com  
  
Remember.. It's a parody.. You'll see why. ^_^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
At Midnight  
  
Bare feet ran through the grass and flowers of the field. A full moon floated in the cloudless, but starry night sky and the wind ruffled the hair of a young teenage girl.  
  
Her breath was in pants, and little clouds in the cold night's air.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" she cried out when she reached the man standing near a tree. He smiled and opened his arms wide apart, excepting her embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm late! Toya made sure that someone watched me and I had to used the Sleep and"  
  
"Sshh," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her cold cheeks, "it doesn't matter now that you're here.. You made it after all.. Didn't you?"  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm glad that I came.."  
  
He nodded and held her closer, "You know that this is the last night we'll be together," he sighed and kissed the top of her head, "your brother wants me dead.."  
  
She looked up at him, a sad look in her eyes, "But I don't.."  
  
"I know that you don't, Sakura-chan.." he sighed and started to rock from side-to-side, "But there are people who just don't like me.."  
  
"What about Tomoyo, Eriol, and the others?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he looked at her directly in the face, "I would love to stay here, but I like my life.."  
  
He let her go and turned to his black horse. "I'll leave now, Sakura."  
  
"Please don't.."  
  
He sighed and looked back at her, a sad look in his amber eyes. "If you want to come with me.. Meet me again. Here. Tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
He climbed up onto the horse and rode off.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'll see to it Li.."  
  
~**~ The next day; 6:oo P.M. ~**~  
  
Sakura smiled and placed another shirt into her bag.  
  
"Sakura-chaaaan.. Why are you packing up?"  
  
Sakura smiled some more and placed a couple of apples and oranges into the bag, "Oh you'll see tomorrow, Kero-chan!"  
  
Kero's ears flopped down as he sighed, "You're up to something, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled some more, "No.. I'm just," she turned to the little stuff animal, "having fun."  
  
Kero groaned, "Something's a miss.."  
  
~**~ 10:00 P.M. ~**~  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
Sakura looked up from her book, "Yes, Oniichan?"  
  
Toya gave her a hard look, "I'm sending you to Nakuru's house.."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen as her book fell out of her hands and onto the floor. "No Oniichan.. Please don't send me to Nakuru's!" she pleaded.  
  
Toya gave her a look, "I'm responsible for you and it doesn't feel right.. With you here.."  
  
Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes as she ran upstairs and into her room, sobbing loudly into the pillows of her bed.  
  
"It's not fair!!" she screamed into the pillows.  
  
Kero sighed, wings drooping down slightly.  
  
~**~ 10:30 P.M.~**~  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs, face still a bit red and a faint glare set in her eyes as she passed her brother and stepped into Nakuru's carriage.  
  
"Don't try to escape young Sakura.. The moment you step out of my house, I'll have the sheriff and all off town hunting you and that beloved Syaoran Li of yours.." Nakuru whispered to the girl.  
  
Sakura lowered her head, bit her lip, and felt the tears appear in her eyes once again.  
  
It wasn't fair.. It just wasn't fair!  
  
~**~ 11: 50 P.M. ~**~  
  
Sakura lifted herself from the bed and placed her ear onto the door, hearing the faint snoring and breathing of Nakuru.  
  
'If I escape now, Syaoran and me will be far from town by daylight!'  
  
She grabbed her bag, wrapped a green scarf with golden embroidering around her neck, and carefully descended down from window.  
  
Her feet touched the damp grass as her legs started to sprint down the stone pathway.  
  
'Syaoran.. I won't let them harm you!'  
  
~**~ 12: 15 P.M. ~**~  
  
Sakura's breath was in pants as she fell to her knees at the empty field.  
  
"I'm too late.. He's gone.." she whispered angrily, tears coming out of her eyes once again.  
  
"Sakura?" came a familiar voice, "Is that you?"  
  
She turned around and smiled brightly, "Oh Syaoran! I thought," she ran up to him and embraced him tightly, "that you already left!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. He was a deadly cold.  
  
Very cold..  
  
"I hard what your brother did.. So I expected you to be late.."  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She shivered from the coldness of his lips. They usually were warm, but not tonight.  
  
"I just got some money so that we can live out in the country. No Toya or Nakuru to bother us.. We'll be together forever!"  
  
Syaoran smiled as he looked into her emerald eyes, them looking like pools of liquid in the light of the moon.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly as Syaoran lifted her up onto his horse and seated himself behind her.  
  
"Here.. You're cold.." she whispered, taking off her scarf and wrapping around his neck. "Just to keep you warm."  
  
Syaoran sighed, his lips blue in color and eyes drooped heavily. Sakura got a worried look on her face as she leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes; just to keep him warm with her body..  
  
Just to keep him warm..  
  
~**~  
  
The beating of hoofs slowed down as Sakura opened her eyes to find herself back at Nakuru's house.  
  
She looked up at Syaoran, a questioning look in her eyes. "Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm sorry.. But it's for the best.." he whispered. His face was now very pale.  
  
Her placed her back on the ground and rode off.  
  
"But... Syaoran!!"  
  
He kept riding off as Sakura fell to her knees and cried.  
  
~**~ Morning ~**~  
  
Sakura's eyes opened slowly as warm sunlight poured in from the windows.  
  
"Sya-Syaoran!" she gasped, sitting up as Nakuru walked into the room.  
  
"Oh.. I guess you already heard.."  
  
"Heard what!?"  
  
Nakuru's eyes darted to the side, a weird look on her face, "He's dead.."  
  
Sakura gasped and shook her head. "No! He's not dead! I met him last night! I gave him my scarf, leaned against him, felt him!" Tears streamed down her face, "He CAN'T be dead!!!"  
  
Nakuru looked away, "You were dreaming.." she stated flatly. "Syaoran's body is at the church's crypt. He was hanged at midnight last night by the sheriff.."  
  
"No! I wasn't!!" Sakura screamed, jumping out of the bed and running out the house, Nakuru watching her with a sad look.  
  
"Poor, poor Sakura-chan.."  
  
~**~  
  
"Syaoran!!!"  
  
An old man, the priest, looked up at Sakura and shook his head as he held the cross closer to his heart.  
  
Sakura's breath slowed as she reached the coffin in the crypt.  
  
There laid Syaoran. His face was still pale as it was last night and his deep, dark amber eyes closed forever.  
  
Sakura sank to her knees and cried softly. She looked back at his face and down at his neck; she gasped.  
  
There around his neck was the green scarf she placed last night.  
  
Just to keep her love warm...  
  
The End  
  
Oh come now.. You just didn't think that I would write a story THIS good. It's one of those.. "Tales for the Midnight Hour" stories.. Bye! 


End file.
